Fusion War
by Ryoga-kun
Summary: Frieza, Cell and Evil Buu get fused into on whole entity and go back to Earth to seek revenge on the ones who destroyed them. The Z fighters have to Fuse together to fight this enemy. Full of Fusion you won't see in the show. Please R+R.**New note at end.


Fusion War  
  
  
  
It was a warm summer day. Mutenroshi was hosting a beach party on his island. Gokou, Chi Chi, Bulma, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Videl were there. It was only seven o' clock and Mutenroshi was already drunk!  
  
"What's taking Gohan so long?" Bulma asked Videl.  
  
"I don't know" Videl replied." Where's Krillin and #18?"  
  
"Who knows." Bulma said."Probably working on getting another kid."  
  
The two women giggled.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan a.k.a. the Great Saiyaman #1 was out fighting crime. There was a bank robbery that he had to take care of.  
  
Vegeta, as usual, was working on trying to be better than Kakkorot. He was training to become Super Saiyan Stage Three. Then he would challenge Kakkarot in a duel.  
  
Back on Mutenroshi's island, a time capsule appeared! Out stepped Miari[future] Trunks!  
  
"Trunks, what the hell are you doing here?" Gokou asked.  
  
"I have come to tell you that a great monster has come to my time period and that if we do not act within 24 hours, it will destroy us all! Wait. What's the date?"  
  
"The 25th of July" said Bulma." Why?"  
  
"Oh no! It is too late!" Miari Trunks said.  
  
"Too late for what?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"On this very same day in one hour, a monster more powerful than anyone could imagine will destroy Son Gokou and Vegeta, the world's best warriors!"  
  
In hell, Frieza, Cell, Evil Buu, and every other high powered enemy of the Z fighters formed a plan…  
  
King Enma was doing his usual job, sending spirits to heaven or hell, when a clatter arose by the spirit cleanser. He figured it was that damn idiot Psyche-Oni screwing up again.  
  
Psyche-Oni watched in horror as a gigantic white blob neared the spirit cleanser.  
  
"They're gonna kick my ass for this." He murmured, seconds before the blob swallowed up the spirit cleanser, him, and the evil spirits inside. The blob continued creeping along towards King Enma's Palace.  
  
Vegeta went SSJ2 and charged up. He powered up as much as he could. Stretching to the limit. His screams echoed through the mountains.  
  
"BIG BANG!!!!" The massive bolt of ki energy slammed into the biggest mountain, instantly blowing it to pieces. He suddenly sensed an evil force. It was more powerful than him, maybe even Kakkarot. What the hell was it?!  
  
"Where will this monster appear? How do we stop it?" Gokou asked.  
  
"I do not know how to stop it, but I do know it will appear in the city." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh no! That's where Gohan is!" Videl cried.  
  
King Enma was absorbed. So were his palace and his workers. And about 500 spirits waiting to get to the checkpoint. By now the blob was transported straight to the living plain with hundreds of other dead souls. It was right in the middle of a city.  
  
The Great Saiyaman had never seen or felt such a powerful being.. Gohan dropped his helmet and sunglasses. The blob was humoungous and white. That was all Gohan could make out. There were no eyes or anything. He prepared to fight. He immediately went Super Saiyan Two.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" he shouted at it. No reply. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"  
  
The blast hit it. It seemed to be absorbed though.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"It's here."Gokou said." I can feel its presence."  
  
"No shit." Vegeta said as he landed behind him. " Let's go beat the hell out of it."  
  
"No!" Miari Trunks barked. " You will die. That's what happened in my time period. Each of you died."  
  
"Goddamn. Why do you always have to come back from your stinkin' future to save the world? You wanna be popular in your time period? Well I got news for you son. If anybody's popular, it's gonna be Mr. Satan. We can't help it." Vegeta yelled.  
  
" Calm down Vegeta." Gokou said." We should listen to Miari Trunks."  
  
" Fine. You can listen to my son's bullshit while I go stop whatever's out there." Vegeta said. He flew off.  
  
" We must stop him." Miari Trunks said." The fate of the world hangs in the balance."  
  
" I'll stop him." Gokou chased after Vegeta.  
  
" Vegeta, you must stop or you will die!" Gokou said.  
  
"I would rather die fighting than listen to you, Kakkarot."  
  
Gokou grabbed Vegeta and knocked him out for his own good. When he got back, Trunks explained what they had to do.  
  
"First, Gokou, you must take a Dragonball and swallow it. This will make you more powerful. How much more, I don't know. Vegeta must also swallow a Dragonball. The other Dragonballs must be hidden or else the monster will absorb them.'  
  
"Why don't me and Vegeta just swallow all of the Dragonballs?" Gokou asked.  
  
"Because I fear it will make you too powerful for your body to sustain. This monster is capable of absorbing anything. Even non-living things such as atom bombs. I'm not sure what it is. It is some sort of mixture of all that is evil. I don't even know where it came from. But while Gokou and Vegeta find all the Dragonballs, the rest of you have to hold off the monster. Got it?"  
  
"Okay. Goten, you and I should fuse to become Super Saiyan Three Gotenks" Chibi Trunks said. The two kids fused and became Gotenks.  
  
"Let's go!" Gotenks flew towards the city.  
  
Everybody else that could fight followed and Trunks, Gokou, and Vegeta were left behind.  
  
Another time machine appeared! It happened to be Tapion that stepped out this time. [Tapion was the guy from the movie that Chibi Trunks received his sword]  
  
"Tapion! Big brother!" Trunks said.  
  
"Is that Trunks? You have grown up" Tapion said.  
  
"How did you get here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, my time machine broke down so I've just been stuck in a time warp until I finally ended up here."  
  
"I need your help. In order to defeat the monster that is stronger than the one that used to be inside you, we must fuse." Trunks ordered.  
  
"How do we fuse?"  
  
Trunks quickly explained the fusion dance to him.  
  
"Gokou, will you be able to find the Dragonballs and explain what I said to Vegeta?" Trunks said.  
  
"Yes. Now go."  
  
Trunks and Tapion did the fusion dance right and became Trakionks. They joined the battle.  
  
SSJ3 Gotenks found Gohan in the rubble of what was once a city. The whole population must've been absorbed. All that remained was Mr. Satan and his dog.  
  
"Soon, I will have enough power to become Ultra Perfect."boomed the voice that belonged to the blob.  
  
Gotenks did a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack on the blob. Trakionks came and fired a huge ki bolt. The injured Gohan told them to stop because he knew the blasts would all be absorbed. Videl began working on his injuries.  
  
The blob did absorb the blasts. It started to change. It took on a humanoid shape that was still liquidy. It had a tail and three large pointy things coming out of the head. Two looked like the ones Cell had. The last one looked like Evil Buu's.  
  
" Thank you." It said.  
  
Mr. Satan ran towards the humanoid. He started punching and kicking it. It merely reached out a single hand, smashed his head, and sucked him in.  
  
"Father!" Videl cried. She knew she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Now, I need only one more powerful being to become ultra perfect." It said.  
  
Just then, Krillin appeared. He was hot and sweaty and seemed very happy.  
  
Videl couldn't help but remember what Bulma had said at the beach party.  
  
The blob humanoid thing stretched out a long arm and wrapped it around Krillin. It pulled him towards it.  
  
"Krillin!" #18 shouted. She was also hot and sweaty.  
  
The Z warriors watched in horror as Krillin was absorbed. The blob transformed again.  
  
This time, the thing became solid. The body had the white baggy pants Buu had and the green and black of Cell. The head was in the shape of Buu's, except that it was the pale white of Frieza. The eyes belonged to Cell. The face was a combination of Buu and Frieza. There was still the three shapes coming out the top.  
  
Gokou and Vegeta had gathered all of the Dragonballs easily after Gokou explained to Vegeta Trunks' plan. They hid five of the balls inside Mutenroshi's oven.  
  
"Ready?" Gokou said.  
  
"As I'll ever be, Kakkarot." Vegeta grinned. He hoped to become Super Saiyan Three, even four if there was such a thing.  
  
The Earth Dragonballs were small enough to fit down Gokou's throat. He immediately powered up. An explosion erupted from Gokou.  
  
Vegeta swallowed his too. He had an explosion also.  
  
What resulted from Gokou's explosion was something beyond Super Saiyan. He had long dark brown hair. His eyes turned evil like. His chest was filled with brown fur. Son Gokou was Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Vegeta grew long golden hair. It went to his knees. He was SSJ3.  
  
"Damn." he replied when he looked at Gokou. "I'll never be more powerful than you, Kakkarot." A single tear of anguish rolled down his cheek.  
  
They went off to fight the monster.  
  
"I am all that is evil. I am Buuzall. The merge of your most powerful enemies." The Ultra Perfect monster said.  
  
After that, the fight did not go well. Gotenks and Trakionks had to un- fuse. They fought in singles. Goten was the first one down. He was absorbed. Chibi Trunks was injured when Buuzall fired a kamehame Frieza beam. Miari Trunks tried his Burning Attack, but it was only reflected back at him. His charred body collapsed. Gohan got a senzu from Videl and used a kamehameha. It didn't work. He just started shooting big ki blasts in SSJ2.  
  
Tapion was absorbed.  
  
Trunks became very pissed off. He ate a senzu from Videl and went, to everyone's surprise, Super Saiyan Three.  
  
"Damn you!!!!" he cried, standing by Gohan and firing ki blasts.  
  
"Gohan, we must fuse until Vegeta and Gokou arrive."  
  
They fused to become Gohatunks. Gohatunks managed to go SSJ3. That was not enough to beat Buuzall. The two battled in a furious hand to hand combat war until Buuzall pumped out a genocide kamehameha that blew Gohatunks away. He went to normal and continued fighting, only to be blown away again. This time, Gohatunks did not get up.  
  
Super Saiyan Four Gokou and SSJ3 Vegeta came. Gokou attacked first, being the stronger of the two. He did a chou-kamehameha that put a hole right through Buuzall. But, since it had the qualities of Buu, it reformed.  
  
Gokou was too quick for the creature. He zanzokened behind it and fired a large ki bolt.  
  
Soon, Vegeta wanted a piece of the action, so he started beating on Buuzall. Buuzall strangled Vegeta. Gokou kicked Buuzall in the back. It dropped Vegeta. Now even more pissed off, he attacked Buuzall with the good old Saiyan fury.  
  
Gokou was still shooting large bolts of energy at Buuzall. Vegeta was punching it all over. Buuzall got very angry. It shot Vegeta with a HUGE crasher ball that sent him hurdling through the air into a building.  
  
Gokou powered up. He knew that Buuvall was capable of killing everyone on Earth. He teleported to Vegeta, grabbed him, teleported back to the monster,and teleported the three to a polar icecap.  
  
"Kakkarot, I think I know how to kill the monster."Vegeta stated. "We kill it using the three ways we killed Cell, Buu, and Frieza. Or something to that effect."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Gokou decided to destroy the Buu part first. He gathered as much strength as he could to make something similar to a spirit bomb. They didn't have enough time to create a real spirit bomb.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He shot off a city block sized blast. When the smoke cleared, all the aspects of Buu on the creature were gone. The Zall part was still very powerful.  
  
Then, something went wrong. Gokou returned to normal. He lost his SSJ4 power. He regurgitated the Dragonball.  
  
"Kakkarot! What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"I guess I can't sustain Super Saiyan Four very long." He retorted.  
  
Vegeta scooped up the saliva-covered ball and swallowed it. He became SSJ4 now. Forgetting the old idea, he kicked the snot out of the monster. Something went wrong with him too.  
  
"My body can't hold the power of two Dragonballs!"He threw up the balls.  
  
The beaten up Zall chuckled. "You are too weak, that's all."  
  
Zall ate the balls right in front of the defeated Saiyans.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Gokou cried.  
  
Zall laughed. It suddenly started to shake.  
  
"What the hell's happening to me?!"It said.  
  
BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
Zall exploded in a rush of power. Every single being absorbed by it was placed back where they were when they were absorbed. Frieza and Cell were put back in Hell, where they suffered an eternity of suffering along with evil Buu. Everything was restored to normal. The Z heroes used the Dragonballs to bring everyone who was killed back to life.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
*Hope you liked this story. I added this note to tell you that I will add a new story as a second chapter to this story. It will be a Fusion story since some of you liked this one so much. Will post as soon as it is done. Thank you. 


End file.
